minamotokunmonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Asahi Momozono
Asahi is Terumi's older cousin and Kaoruko's niece. She is 21 years old. Appearance A beautiful girl of average height with short brown hair and brown eyes. As noted by Terumi, her bust is rather large, although not nearly as large as Kaoruko's. Personality Asahi is someone who isn't used to men since she attended all-girls schools all her life prior to university. She has a hatred of men, never bothering to form close relationships with them, and is usually cold to them. However, she is shy when it comes to matter of love, usually blushing. Asahi is described by Kaoruko as a fujoshi. She loves books, and plans on becoming a librarian after graduation. She has been shown to get jealous when other women are around Terumi, even her best friend Tsukiko. And after her mature interactions with Terumi she has found herself thinking about lewd things more often. Plot Asahi meets Terumi for the first time since elementary school when she goes to see her aunt and professor Kaoruko Fujiwara to help her clean up her house (in fact, to clean up the room Terumi will be using). Kaoruko flips up her skirt to prove to Terumi that he is attracted to her, though Asahi believes Terumi did the act. She meets Terumi again at the university and asks him to help her with handing out fliers for the literature club after everyone else bailed on her. Terumi find's an erotic manga of hers in the pile of stuff she has, but Asahi tries to play it off as something all girls are into. She hides the fact that she is a fujoshi. Asahi sends a thank you text to Terumi later that night. It was the first text that she ever sent to a man. She isn't used to men since she had gone to all-girls school her whole life. The next day she is with her best friend Tsukiko. Tsukiko tries to talk to her about her latest drawings of men, but Asahi isn't paying attention. Tsukiko grabs Asahi's phone and notices she's texting a man (Terumi), though Asahi says he is only her cousin. Tsukiko asks her if she's gained an interest in real men, but Asahi says she only sent him a thank you text, and reaffirms to Tsukiko that there are no super attractive men in real life. Later that night, however, she is sitting with the phone while in the bath wondering why Terumi has not answered her text. She goes with Terumi and Kaoruko to a bar, where all three of them draw gazes from men. Kaoruko asks Asahi what she plans to do after she graduates, and she reveals how her goal is to become a librarian. She says that she can't be picky about location if she does get hired. Kaoruko says that if she goes too far, there will be someone who misses her. Asahi says that if they really did care about her, the distance wouldn't matter, although she doesn't have a boyfriend. Kaoruko asks Asahi to go on a date with Terumi. Asahi refuses, but Kaoruko bribes her with a librarian position that is open and a recommendation. She finally agrees to go on a date with Terumi. The next day Asahi, while with Tsukiko, bumps into Terumi at school, arriving just a bit after Tsukiko did. They bring him to Kaoruko's seminar room, where Tsukiko teases him with a flower crown and asks to put makeup on him. She tells Terumi a bit about the Tale of Genji, and how she and him are just like Genji and Asagao no Kimi. When Tsukiko asks Terumi about his life with Kaoruko, Asahi tells her to stop scaring him. She tells Terumi that Tsukiko's dream is to write novels "aimed at adults". While Tsukiko and Terumi converse, she gets bored and goes to buy drinks, with Tsukiko following soon after. Asahi returns to the room to overhear Terumi makes a sexual statement to Kaoruko who had arrived while she was gone. Asahi berate him. Asahi and Terumi go on their date to the movies. After close to an hour in, Terumi grabs her hand. She is frozen stiff in shock, not knowing how to respond. She thinks about how that was the first time something like that happened to her and wonders whether Terumi has feelings for her, and also notes how he might have been staring at her breasts. Asahi, still shaking, spills some of her drink on her thighs. Terumi, who is aroused then suddenly kisses her. Asahi panics and remains frozen in surprise. Terumi then loses control and grabs her breasts, she slaps him and ends the date. Asahi returns home pissed off at the whole ordeal and tells herself she doesn't want to see Terumi anymore, having lost faith in her younger cousin. Category:Characters Category:Females